Control
by darksupernatural
Summary: Sam is practicing, unaware that telekinesis is going to bring on more that just a headache. Rated T for pain and tragedy. Picks up after Connections and Of Migraines and Monsters.written in two days.


A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews. This is my third fic. picks up where _of Migraines and Monsters _left off. I had it finished, but wasn't sure I wanted to post it until I read lighthousewatcher's review. Thank you, lighthousewatcher. You were my inspiration. Hope you enjoy.

Control

There was broken glass everywhere. Sam was sitting on a stump, hands clutching his head, breathing heavily when Dean found him.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled running to his side. He knelt, placing a hand on either of Sam's shoulders. "Sam, talk to me." Sam raised his pain filled hazel eyes to meet his brother's worried green gaze and collapsed in Dean's arms. Unable to support his weight, crouching like he was, Dean and Sam wound up in heap in the grass. Dean rolled Sam's unconscious form over and placed his head in his lap. _At least he's breathing normally._ Dean mused, feeling for a pulse.

"Sammy, talk to me. Wake up, man."

"Unnn…. Ohhh." Finally Sam began to stir. "D-dean?" It was a struggle to open his eyes.

"Sammy. What the hell…?

"Head hurts." Sam muttered as Dean helped him sit up, still supporting him.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Gotta control it."

Control what?"

"Abilities."

"That's what this is about?" Dean inquired, motioning to the dozen or so broken bottles, littering the ground at the base of a dilapidated fence. "Dammit, Sam. It's only been a few days since you learned you can do this. You've been sick. You aren't doing anything but killing yourself, man. You still need rest."

"I know. I gotta learn, Dean." _ I have to get control of this so I can save you._

"And I thought we'd agreed I was gonna be here to help you Sam." Dean said, hurt his brother wasn't letting him in. "I know you haven't been sleeping more than a few hours a night. How long have you been sneaking out in the middle of the night?"

"You were sleeping so deeply, Dean. I didn't want to disturb you. You need rest, too"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Since we decided to take this head on."

"Sam."

"Dean."

"Come on, you need to rest. I'll help you tonight. Promise." Dean reached for Sam and helped him to his feet. He let himself be led back to the motel room.

They had no idea they were being watched from the dark.

Earlier that evening Dean had grabbed a newspaper from the machine outside the diner where they'd eaten after getting to town, but he hadn't had time to read it. Sam was sleeping off the pain of learning to focus his psychic abilities, turning them on and off. Dean decided to scope the paper, hoping they would stumble across a hunt. Sam needed some normalcy in his life, away from psychics and floating bottles. Dean hoped for a traditional hunt. A spirit, black dog, Wendigo. Anything that got them away from crazy people. Something normal.

He had turned to the third page in the paper and a headline caught his eye. _'DNR still searching for source of animal attacks.' Nice._ Dean started reading. A few minutes later he had all the information he needed to know they had a hunt. Skin walkers. He would tell Sam in the morning, he decided, kicking off the boots he hadn't laced when he went after Sam. As he flopped down on his bed he looked forward to a normal hunt. Dean slept well.

Sam woke a little after eight in the morning to the sound of the Impala. _Dean's up early. _ He sat up and stretched. _No headache this morning. Good._ Dean came into the room with breakfast and coffee.

"Mornin' Sunshine."

"Mornin'." Sam returned, grinning and shaking his head. Dean was never a morning person. He definitely had something up his sleeve. Sam was a little worried about itching powder in his under shorts again.

"You want breakfast?"

"Shower first." Sam said grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom. He pulled the door shut and two minutes later was standing under a steamy spray, feeling better than he had in a week. When the water started running cold fifteen minutes later, he shut it off, dried his muscular frame, dressing in his usual worn jeans and flannel shirt. He went to join his big brother for breakfast.

"You're awfully chipper this morning. Have a dream about hooking up with Lindsay Lohan?" He greeted his brother as he emerged from the fog of steam that was the bathroom.

"I wish. Got us a gig. Something normal. Skin walkers."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Read the paper." He said, showing Sam the article and taking a bite of his steak bagel. Sam read it, eating his BLT with gusto.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. How many do you think?" He asked, moving on to his hash browns.

Dean watched him. "Sounds like three or four. Small pack. You must be feeling better. That's the most I've seen you eat all week."

"Yeah, I feel pretty good this morning. Did you get back to sleep?" Sam asked, feeling guilty for worrying Dean enough to make him come looking for him.

"Yeah. After you settled down."

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing. I just wanted to try on my own."

"Just remember what I said. I wanna help.

"Thanks."

"Welcome," Dean replied, polishing off breakfast. Sam changed the subject, not wanting to get Dean fired up about a "chick- flick moment." "What do you wanna do today?"

"Let's go check out the scene of the attacks. Learn the terrain and see if we can find a lair or tracks. Give us a better feel for how many and their range. Then we can go back out tonight and kick some Skin walker ass. "Let's go in hot, just in case. These things are shape shifters, right?"

"Yep. Silver bullets will do the trick."

"Okey Dokey." The boys headed for the Impala.

It was after midnight when the boys returned from a tiring- but successful hunt.

"Dude, they totally kicked your ass! If I hadn't been there…" Sam teased Dean good-naturedly.

"Shut up Sam." Dean quipped, smiling, carefully, and punching Sam on his sore arm.

"Ouch, jerk!"

"Bite me, bitch!"

They were both banged up. Sam had bruises on his shoulder and ribs from a meeting with a tree. Dean had scrapes and bruises, the worst being a blackened eye and split lip. At least they had found a respectable motel this time. They were getting rare. Dean went to the door, and inserted his key in the lock, sending the 'do not disturb' sign into a swaying motion.

"Hey, you want some ice?" Sam asked.

Dean reached a hand to his face, feeling the puffiness around his eye. "Yeah, sure. I'm gonna get cleaned up." He said entering the room.

Sam headed for the ice machine around the corner from their door. He picked up one of the plastic buckets, filled it with ice, and headed back to Dean. Sam opened the door and was greeted by a glimpse of his big brother unconscious on the beige carpet, two black clad men standing over him.

"Dean!" Sam stepped forward and slumped to the floor without another sound as a third man used a taser on his neck. The ice bucket lay spilled on its side by his still form.

Dean stirred. _ Man my head is splitting._ It crossed his hazy mind that maybe he'd taken a worse beating than he'd thought at the hands- claws- of the pack of Skin walkers. His entire body hurt.

"Sammy? Where's that ice?" He asked not opening his eyes._ No answer._ "Sammy?" _ Something's wrong. _ Dean sat bolt upright on his bed…in a cell.

"What the hell?! Sammy! Sam!" Dean stood and bolted to the barred door, looking up and down the hallway as far as he could see. Nothing. "Sam." He breathed, worry making his eyes water, and stomach lurch.

Sam flinched awake filled with pain, lying on a hard concrete floor. His head was on fire and his mouth was dry. He wondered if he'd had a vision, and why if he did couldn't he remember. The last thing he did remember was… _Oh my god_… his brother, crumpled on the floor in the room in a heap with two huge, fugly guys looming over him.

"Dean?" Sam choked out hoarsely, his voice sounding foreign to him.

"Dean can't help you now, Sam." Came a menacing voice from somewhere in the dark. A female voice.

"Who are you?" Sam forced himself into a sitting position on the floor, keeping his elbows on the floor behind him, for stabilization. He tried to peer into the inky blackness as the voice seemed to echo. He couldn't tell where it came from.

"Where's my brother? What the hell did you do with him?"

"He's alive. If that's what you want to hear. As long as you do what you're told."

"What the hell do you mean? Where am I? Show yourself, bitch." Sam said as he picked himself up off the floor.

She stepped out of a corner of the room and a light flicked on, making Sam squint to see her. "That wasn't very nice, Sammy." She said holding out an open hand, palm down. She slowly made a fist and Sam's head exploded with pain.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed. He couldn't help himself. Both hands shot to his head and he hit his knees hard on the cold concrete. His breaths were now gasps of pain; eyes clenched shut as he rocked back and forth trying to regain control. His mind fractured with the force of an earthquake, and blood began dripping from his nose. She opened her fist slightly. Sam drew a choked breath and sagged to the floor, hands still on his head.

"Please… my brother…" He whispered, before his world went black.

_AAAhhh! _ Dean heard a faint scream from far down the hall and threw himself at the bars keeping him from his brother.

"Sam! Sammy!" He knew instinctively that Sam was the source of the scream and that he was in terrible pain. It burned Dean's gut like acid. Then all fell silent.

"You are good. I'm proud of you, Alia. I never expected him to scream on the first encounter. It threw his brother into a tizzy."

Alia looked at the man who spoke and smiled. "It was a challenge. He is strong. If we can turn him he will be a powerful asset, David. He has abilities he hasn't even begun to explore. It's almost scary how powerful he is. He's recently been through a trauma. When I read him I caught flashes. I thing he needs a session with the healer. His body is weak from an injury. If we move too quickly, he will die."

"Alright. Send her to him."

The door to Sam's room opened enough to allow a young girl to enter. She was a few years younger than Sam.

"You know what to do." A man said from behind her, and pulled the door shut with a click of the lock. Morgan crossed the room to kneel beside Sam's still body. He was face down on the concrete and a small amount of blood had pooled under his cheek. She rolled him onto his back, and placed his head in her lap. Morgan looked at the handsome face and found her heart breaking at the sight of the drying blood that had leaked from his nose. She brushed too long, wavy brown hair from his closed eyes and placed a tiny hand on either side of his forehead. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, as her hands began to glow softly, and Sam stirred.

"Mmmm… Uhhh." His eyelids fluttered and he leaned slightly into the warmth her hands were generating. She relaxed and the glow dimmed as his eyes opened.

"Who are you? What happened?" He asked pulling away from her, puzzled as to how the girl got in the room with him.

"They sent me here to heal you. You met Alia a little while ago. She can be a bitch when she doesn't get her way. My name is Morgan."

"Sam. Where are we? Do you know where my brother is? Is he okay?"

"One question at a time." She said patiently, helping Sam stand. "I don't know the name of the place, but I've been here for about a month. Alia and David are scientists, or at least that's what they call themselves. They capture people like us and force us to use our gifts. As for your brother, he's here and he's alive."

"Thank God."

"But how long he stays that way depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're psychic, like me. They want to use you. Turn you into something like them. You have something they want badly, for you to have dealt with Alia first. She's ruthless."

"You weren't in here with me before I blacked out. How did you get in here?"

"They let me in. Wanted me to heal you. As long as I do what they ask, they won't hurt me. My abilities are passive, so they can't use me for evil, but you… they say you're powerful. You have to be careful Sam. Once they tap into your abilities all Hell will break loose."

"Wait. They kidnapped us for our abilities?" Sam asked, coming to the shocked revelation that someone had been watching him use his telekinesis to lift and move beer bottles.

"Yes…" Just then the door opened.

"That's enough, healer. Back to your room."

"I'll see you again, Sam." She said and hurried away, ducking her head when she passed the guard.

"You come with me." The big man, dressed in pale green scrubs, said gruffly, hauling Sam out of the room by his arm. There was another man in the same green scrubs on the other side of the doorway. He once again used the taser on Sam's neck. As he slumped, unconscious into their arms they looked at each other and dragged him down the hallway. At the end of the dimly lit, gray walled corridor Alia was waiting.

"Put him in the cell with his brother. I want to observe them together, so I can find a way to break him."

Dean didn't know where he and Sam were, but he knew by the way his brother screamed he was hurt. Badly. Dean knew he had to find a way out of this damn cell and get to Sam. They had to find an escape. He paced yet again to the barred door of his cell-he hated that word- like a caged tiger. Looking up the hall as far as he could see, there was no movement. He turned his head and looked down the other side.

"Sam!" Two mean looking bastards were dragging an unconscious Sam towards him between them. "Don't you hurt him!" Dean shouted as they stopped outside the cell. Dean pounced on the bars, trying to reach his brother. One of the men pounded the bars with a Billy club until Dean backed off. He unlocked the cell, while the other one held Sam up. He grabbed Sam around the neck in a headlock. Sam remained motionless.

"Try anything and I'll break his neck." The man holding Sam snarled. Dean backed to the wall and held up his hands in a surrender position.

"Okay. Okay. Don't hurt him." The son-of-a- bitch who had unlocked the door opened it and they shoved Sam through, locking the door again while Dean dashed to his brother and caught him just before his head met concrete. Dean sagged to the floor under Sam's weight. Shifting Sam in his lap so he could see his face, Dean checked his pulse. _ Strong enough. _Sam had a red mark on his neck, and dried blood around his nose. _ What the hell?_

"Sammy." Dean said, looking his baby brother over for other injuries. Finding none he laid his arm across Sam's chest and tapped his right cheek with an open palm. "Come on Sam. Wake up. Open your eyes for me." _Please._

"Nuhhh… Dean?" Sam groaned.

"Yeah Sammy. You okay?"

"Dunno… think so." Sam muttered reaching up to grip Dean's forearm where it lay on his chest.

"Can you sit up?"

"Dizzy. My head hurts."

"Okay, just relax. We'll wait a few minutes and then get you to the bunk." Dean said just glad his baby brother was back in his sight. Dean loathed being separated from Sam these days and not knowing he was safe. That had happened too many times lately. The possession, then being abducted from that diner by the Yellow Eyed Demon. Now these freaks. _Enough was enough._

Truth be told Sam was glad to see his brother, grateful he seemed okay. Sam was in serious pain, and Dean's comfort meant everything to him. He was in no hurry to get up. This had been as close to a hug they'd shared in a very long time. Sam needed this. His mind felt broken, and tears welled in his eyes.

Dean felt Sam's breath hitch and tightened his grip around his brother's shoulders. _Sam's hurting,_ he thought angrily. _Someone's gonna pay. _Dean didn't make Sam rush to sit up because he needed to feel his baby brother here with him, semi-safe and alive. Sam's presence was enough to soothe Dean's jangled nerves.

"I think I'm okay Dean." Sam said finally sitting up. He waited for Dean to rise and offer a hand. Sam was hauled up from the floor. He wavered and Dean had an arm around his shoulders. Three steps later Sam was laying on one of the bunks and Dean was sitting beside him.

"What the hell happened, Sam? Why did you scream, and where are we?"

"I don't know, Dean. I had some ice and was just coming through the motel room door when I saw you on the floor with two men looming over you. Then nothing. Next thing I know I'm in a dark room, and there's this voice. She said you'd stay alive as long as I do what I'm told. I told her to go to hell. She stepped into the light, held up her hand, made a fist, and my brain exploded." Sam said, putting two fingers to his forehead as his body remembered the pain. "I blacked out and then I'm waking up to this girl looking down at me. My head was in her lap. Dean, she's so tiny. A year or two younger than me, but she's been tortured. She said she healed me. She's psychic too, Dean, and she said they want my abilities. To use them." He sat up.

"Whoa, Sam. First off, who are _they_? And who's the girl?"

"Morgan. Her name's Morgan. She didn't know where we are either, but she did say she's been here almost a month. She called the others- the woman who hurt me and a guy- Alia and David."

"That Alia bitch has some kind of ability too?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway Morgan said they won't hurt her because her abilities are passive. But they know I'm psychic and they want to use my abilities. Dean, I'm sorry. They must have been watching me move the bottles. It doesn't matter what they do. I can't control my powers. I'm sure as hell not gonna let them control them."

"Oh but we will, by whatever means necessary." Alia stepped in front of the barred door. Dean was bounding towards the bars like an angry bear in too small a cage.

"I'll kill you for hurting my brother, bitch!"

"Now, now. That's not very nice." She held up a hand parallel with Dean's throat and slowly made a fist. Dean immediately began choking and gasping.

"Dean! Let him go!" Sam cried, bolting from the bunk to Dean's side. He watched in horror as Dean dropped to his knees, his face now a mottled shade of red-purple. Alia relaxed her hand and Dean drew a ragged breath, choking as it burned his bruised throat.

"What the…?" He asked hoarsely.

"What do you want from us?" Sam asked, helping Dean rise and stepping in front of him protectively. As if he could shield Dean from her with his body.

"Not 'us' Sam. You. I want your abilities in full force, no matter what it takes." With that she walked away.

"Bitch." Dean muttered, sounding like he had laryngitis. Sam turned and caught Dean's shoulders.

"Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah."

"Dean, we have to bust outta here, wherever here is. She's gonna use you to get to me and I can't let that happen. When we break out we have to get Morgan. She's suffered here Dean. So much… too much."

Alia walked up to David. "I've seen them together. Dean means a lot to Sam."

"Do you think Sam will break if Dean were threatened, or say out of the picture?"

"We have to tread lightly, especially with how far we take Sam's punishment for resistance. We can't kill Dean until Sam joins us willingly. If Sam doesn't have his brother to protect he will resist to the death. But threatening Dean will work to break Sam. He would willingly harness his abilities if it meant saving his big brother. Give them the night to rest. We break Sam tomorrow."

Sam was dozing restlessly on the bunk, his head still hurting. Dean was furious, stalking wall to wall, studying every block for possible escape. He saw nothing. He glanced at Sam as he fidgeted on the bed. _This whole damn thing has cost him so much. It's ruined his entire life. Why Sam?_

Sam moaned as his head tossed. He was having a nightmare. No surprise given everything he'd been through. Dean walked to him and sat on the bunk above Sam's head. He brushed wavy tendrils of brown hair out of his baby brother's face. Sam sighed and quieted. Dean rested where he was, head leaning against the wall; his hand tangled gently in Sam's hair.

Dean woke with a start when he sensed someone watching them. It was the guy Sam mentioned. David.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Your little brother."

"Well you can't have him. I'll die first."

"You just might." He walked away. Dean touched Sam's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Sammy."

"Huh?"

"They're up to something." That got Sam's attention and he sat up on the bunk.

"What?"

"Dunno."

"Play time." One of five big, extremely fugly guys, all wearing black, said coming to stand in front of the barred door. He had an evil smile on his face. He reached for the lock-_click_. "Come on boys. Let's have a little fun." He spoke to the other guards. "Just remember what the boss said." They advanced on Sam and Dean.

Sam still wasn't at full strength, so after the first five minutes of beating at the hands of two of the guards, he was slumped in their arms, between them. He was still conscious, but his eyes were cloudy with pain. Dean had three guards working him over while the other two forced Sam to watch. Dean had multiple cuts on his face, blood everywhere. Two guards held Dean, while the third delivered a knee to his ribs. Sam's eyes cleared as a crack resounded loudly in the room.

Sam began struggling wildly against the two big men who held him. Trying to get to Dean as he doubled over and dropped to his knees.

"Dean! Stop it or I swear I'll kill you all!" Sam snarled to the third man, who had lifted Dean's head to deliver a punch to his right jaw; sending him sprawling on his back.

"Sam…" He managed before receiving another kick to his already damaged ribs.

Sam was shaking in rage. He was so focused on Dean writhing on the floor, that everything had a black aura around it. He didn't notice the dim lighting begin to flicker. Sam felt the rage building within him, felt it burst from him like lightening.

"You. Will. Stop. NOW!" Sam said with menace. He pulled his arms from the hands of the shocked guards and with a wave sent them flying backwards into the walls of the cell. The other three around a now unconscious Dean stopped the beating and stared. After another wave they crumpled to the floor at the base of the walls they'd flown into. _I never made contact with any one of them, _was Sam's last thought, as he joined his big brother in a world of black. The lights stopped flickering.

The cell door was opened and six men, dressed in green scrubs entered, pulling the unconscious men out to the room, and into the hall. Luckily none of the men were dead. That wasn't part of the plan-yet. Someone was waiting, watching as the men were loaded onto gurneys.

"Two are critical. Where do we take them?"

"Infirmary. The two criticals, take them apart. Find out what he did to them. Let me know. And send the healer to our guests." The speaker was Alia.

Morgan was escorted to the Winchesters. "Heal the older one first. Do not speak to him if he regains consciousness. I want a report on the younger one's condition." David said, unlocking the door to the cell. Morgan scurried past, not saying anything. She stopped short when she saw the condition of Sam and his brother. She went to the older Winchester's side, dropping to her knees. She looked him over and went to work. Her hands glowed as she used a light touch to heal the cuts on his handsome face. When that was done she moved on to his abused ribs. She placed both hands on his right side where the two broken ribs were. The glow intensified as the bones realigned and mended. Morgan then moved to heal Sam and felt her ribs protest. Placing a hand to them, she soothed the ache.

Rolling Sam over, she touched him and was shocked. He was so weak. His mind was fragmented. She healed his physical injuries, and fixed his mind as best she could. He would need Dean to get through his next ordeal. Dean stirred on the hard concrete floor. She knew she wasn't supposed to speak to him, but she couldn't help herself. She had to tell Dean how important he was in his brother's mental recovery.

He sat up. "You're Morgan, aren't you?"

"Yes. Dean, Sam needs you. He is weak and hurting. His mind is broken. Sam used his abilities to keep the guards from beating you to death, and put two of the men in critical condition. They will die."

Dean moved to Sam and lifted his unconscious head, placing it in his lap. "You healed me, didn't you?"

"Yes. Your ribs were broken."

"I know."

"You need to be strong for Sam. He needs your support now."

"Why don't you heal the guards?"

"Because Alia doesn't want it that way." She touched Sam one more time, mending his split lip, and went to the cell door. Knocking, she disappeared when it opened and closed. Dean lifted Sam to the bunk. He was becoming restless.

"Shhh…shhh. It's okay Sammy." Sam turned on his side, leaning into Dean and wrapping his arm around his middle. His closed eyes scrunched tight, tears leaking from them. Dean gathered his baby brother up and held him tight.

"It's okay Sammy. It's okay." Sam was shaking.

"What did I do, Dean? They were hurting you. I was furious. I…" he choked on a sob unable to speak. Dean just held Sam. It seemed like forever before the tears and shaking ceased, for both of them. Sam slept and Dean refused to release his hold on his baby brother.

"The autopsy results are in. The force Sam used was catastrophic. The two guards had signs of blunt force trauma to all of their internal organs." The doctor reported to Alia, pulling a sheet up over the dissected body of the second guard.

"We know Sam's weakness, and I know how to break him. The power he displayed is massive. He is a walking Atom Bomb."

Dean found himself dozing with Sam tucked against him. He started awake when Sam shifted and whimpered.

"Shhh." Sam quieted. Dean looked around. He was beginning to lose track of time. They had taken his watch, ring and amulet; along with everything in his pockets when they brought him and Sam here. _ Wherever the hell here was._ Dean brushed hair away from Sam's red rimmed eyes and they opened.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sam pushed himself upright, and ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it further.

"You okay Sammy?"

"I think so."

"I met Morgan. You're right. We have to bust out of here, and when we do we have to take her."

The boys remained quiet for a time. Just content to be together, even if they were in a cell, being held prisoner by a psychotic bitch.

"Dean, how are we gonna get out?"

"I'll think of something, Sam."

"If we do, how will we find Morgan?"

"We will."

The lock to their cell clicked open and Dean jumped up from the bunk, moving to protect Sam. In walked their topic of discussion. Tiny, fragile looking Morgan.

"Hi." She looked tired. She dropped a cloth bag onto the empty bunk. "Here are your possessions."

"How'd you get them?"

"As long as I do what they tell me, I usually have free run of the place. Except a few of the secure areas." Dean sat back on the bunk beside Sam. "How are you feeling?" Morgan inquired with a worried look on her face. The question was directed to both brothers.

"We're okay." Sam answered. "How about you?"

"I would feel better if I didn't know what's in store for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Alia got the results of the autopsies. She's planning another 'test'. They don't know I'm here. I came to help you escape. I want to go with you. You have to leave. Tonight."

"Do you know what they have planned?" Sam asked, swallowing hard.

"Yes. It's terrible. That's why we have to go now." She paced to the door and opened it carefully. No one was near. "Come on." Sam and Dean were off the bunk and flanking Morgan. They were cautious and quiet. In hunter mode. It came naturally to them.

They had come to a larger, dimly lit, arena like room. Suddenly Dean grabbed Morgan by the elbow, spinning her around.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Sammy. She's not the same girl I met last night."

"What? Dean she's helping us escape. We have to go. You're wrong."

"No he's not." Morgan said, jerking her arm from Dean's grip. Her form wavered and suddenly David was standing in front of them in the poor light. He waved a hand and Dean jerked backwards about six feet, hitting a wall. He slumped to the floor, blood darkening his hair.

"No! Where's Morgan?" Suddenly the lights brightened. Alia stepped out of the corner pulling Morgan along with her. She had her hand clutched in Morgan's tangled hair. She was gagged, blood soaking the handkerchief from various cuts. She'd been beaten.

"I knew it would be easy enough to lead you into our little test, Sam." Eight guards stepped up behind Alia and Morgan, one of them getting Morgan by the arms, making her wince.

"Let us go. I'm not what you want."

"Oh, but you are. You are more powerful than you realize, Sam. The guards you killed with your tantrum had catastrophic damage to their organs. You hit them with the force of a walking earthquake."

"No." Sam denied, shocked. Dean hadn't told him two of the guards died. "I won't let you use me to hurt anyone else."

"I don't have to use you. You'll do it yourself."

"Never." Three of the guards advanced on Dean, who was beginning to stir where he'd fallen.

"Stay away from him." Sam said menacingly, the lights beginning to flicker.

The guards looked back at Alia. She nodded. They continued toward Dean, who had pushed himself into and awkward sitting position. Two of them grabbed him, yanking him to unsteady feet. The third delivered vicious blows to Dean's ribs and abdomen. He doubled over with a groan, blood bubbling from his mouth from the rib that had just been forced through his right lung.

"Dean!" Sam lunged at the bastards beating his brother to death. "I said leave him alone!" Sam jumped the guy throwing the punches, catching him in a headlock. He flung Sam to the ground like a rag doll.

"STOP NOW!" Sam screamed. The building began to tremble as if an earthquake was starting. Light bulbs burst in the fixtures making the room go dark. The only light was what was coming through the barred windows. The two guards holding Dean were flung away by an unseen hand. Both hit the floor feet away from where they were standing. Everyone watching heard the sickening crunch of their skulls against concrete. Dean sagged to the floor. Not breathing.

Morgan kicked the guard holding her and rushed to Dean. Sam turned to Alia in the light from the window. His eyes flashed angrily, for a second appearing red. She stepped back, David with her.

"I told you I would never let you win." He ground out. Sam looked at the high ceiling and let out an inhuman roar as it cracked and split, rubble raining down on David, Alia, the remaining guards… and Sam. Dean and Morgan were only covered in dust.

All fell quiet in the destroyed building. Morgan rolled Dean over, and removed her gag. She leaned over him, her hands taking on their healing glow. She placed her left hand over his punctured lung and the right over his heart. He hands glowed brightly in the dusty darkness and Dean gasped. She sagged.

"Sammy?" He asked looking at Morgan, who had tears flowing down her dirty, bruised face. She looked behind them to where the ceiling had caved in.

"He sacrificed himself and killed the others to save us."

"No!" Dean scrambled to the rubble. "Where is he?" No response. "Morgan!"

"There. He was there when the roof fell. He triggered it with his abilities." She said pointing to a spot about three feet inside the ring of rubble. In seconds Dean was moving pieces of concrete and metal.

"Sam! Sammy, talk to me! Dammit!" Dean was rushing to dig his brother out, not caring that his hands were now bleeding profusely. He lifted a large piece of concrete, adrenaline taking over, and Sam lay beneath.

"Sammy!" He cried, flipping the rubble off his brother. Morgan came up behind them, wiping fresh blood from the corner of her mouth. It was replaced instantly. Sam wasn't breathing, his eyes closed, when Dean pulled him out of the rubble.

"Sam! Please…" He said, cradling him protectively. No response. Morgan came around and knelt beside the brothers, her breaths rasping in her throat. Dean looked on in horror.

"What..?"

"I'm getting tired. Lay him down Dean. Please let me try." Dean didn't know tears were streaming down his face, until he laid Sam down and one dropped on his hand. Morgan leaned over Sam. Her whole body took on the glow from her hands. She placed one over his heart and the other on his forehead. She glowed brightly. Her head shot up and she met Dean's watery green gaze, blood bubbling from her mouth. Sam's back arched and he drew a breath.

"Take care of him." Morgan whispered and collapsed beside Sam. The glow fading from her as the light went out in her eyes. Dean raised Sam's head and shoulders, placing him against his chest, and held him tightly; cherishing his baby brother. And silently thanking the person who'd given him back by giving her life for Sam.


End file.
